Pervert
by Dnvers
Summary: [Ficlet!] "Bukan bermain seperti itu maksudku, bodoh. Yaampun Oh, kenapa kau begitu pervert?" Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana Sehun yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya begitu pervert. Bahkan melebihi Chanyeol. HunYeol / SeChan / HunChan / SeYeol ! DLDR


**Pervert**

 **.**

 **A HunYeol / SeChan Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartemen Sehun. Ia menunggu Sehun membukakan pintu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya kelantai.

Namun beberapa detik berlalu, Sehun tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Chanyeol mendengus lalu kembali mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

"Sehun, apa kau didalam?" Chanyeol bersuara.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merunduk dan mengintip lewat celah kenop pintu.

Cklek.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka membuat manik bulat Chanyeol berhadapan langsung dengan perut Sehun. Sehun dengan rambut berantakan khas orang tidur menguap lalu memandang datar Chanyeol. Bukan hal tabu lagi bagi Sehun saat melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol yang ditatap begitu hanya nyengir, kemudia kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Masuk," Sehun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk, lalu kembali mengunci pintu apartemennya. Sementara Chanyeol segera menuju ke sofa ruang tamu Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam, " Kau tidur sore lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang tidur sore hari itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Aku kan sudah memperlihatkan padamu artikelnya,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Chanyeol, ia berjalan kekamar mandi apartemennya sementara Chanyeol terus mengoceh tentang bahaya tidur sore.

.

Chanyeol melirik sekilad kearah kamar Sehun. Pria itu bilang besok ia ada ujian jadi ia harus belajar. Jika Chanyeol yang akan menghadapi ujian, ia pasti akan semalaman suntuk bermain game. Ia bilang itu agar ia tidak depresi menjelang ujian. Padahal itu hanya akal-akalannya saja karena ia malas belajar.

Chanyeol menatap bosan film dihadapannya. Ia sudah menonton film ini berkali-kali bersama Sehun. Tadinya ia kemari ingin mengajak Sehun menonton film horor bersama. Namun karena Sehun besok akan menjalani ujian, jadilah Chanyeol menonton sendirian. Ia tidak menonton film horornya, tentu saja. Ia memilih menonton koleksi film yang Sehun punya -yang sudah mereka tonton berkali-kali- daripada harus menonton film horor sendirian.

Ia tidak takut menonton film horor, sungguh. Hanya saja, ia akan sedikit parno nantinya jika menonton sendirian.

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih mem-pause film tersebut. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan memasuki kamar Sehun. Chanyeol langsung melompat keranjang pria itu saat dilihatnya pria itu tengah berkutat dengan buku dimeja belajarnya.

"Sehun, aku bosan." Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya. Ia menggulingkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri. Sementara Sehun sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Oh Sehun, aku bosan!" Chanyeol mengeraskan nada suaranya saat dilihat Sehun sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"..."

Sehun kembali tidak meresponnya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya sebal. Ia mengambil guling yang ada diranjang pria itu, lalu melemparkannya pada Sehun.

Namun tanpa diduga, Sehun berhasil menghindar dari lemparan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya bukannya kesal malah bertepuk tangan sambil berdecak kagum, "Woww Sehun, kau keren. Seperti Peter Parker yang mengelak dari serangan pacarnya M.J dari belakang."

Sehun memutar matanya malas, lalu membalik tempat duduknya, "Kau berlebihan. Aku sudah hafal kebiasaanmu, bodoh."

"Hey, aku tidak bodoh! Dan dasar tidak sopan! Kau harusnya memanggilku 'hyung'" Chanyeol yang kesal kembali mengambil bantal yang ada diranjang Sehun. Ia melemparkan bantal-bantal yang ada disana ke arah Sehun. Dan untung saja Sehun berhasil mengelak semua serangan bantal Chanyeol.

Buk.

Oh ralat, Sehun berhasil mengelak hampir semua serangan bantal Chanyeol. Ia menoleh dengan wajahnya yang memerah marah pada Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol bersorak senang karena lemparannya berhasil mengenai Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia melirik ke sisi kiri dan kanannya dan menemukan bantal-bantal dan beberapa perabotan-yang terkena lemparan bantal Chanyeol- berserakkan disana. Ia kembali menatap tajam _kekasih_ idotnya, "Rapihkan."

Chanyeol menghentikan acara bersorak senangnya lalu menatap tak suka pada Sehun, "Tidak mau. Aku bukan pembantumu,"

Kening Sehun berkerut tak suka mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, "Tapi kau yang berbuat, hyung."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyadari nada suara dan tatapan Sehun yang menajam, ia hanya memeletkan lidahnya lalu kembali menidurkan dirinya diranjang Sehun dengan posisi telentang. Tipikal orang tidak tahu diri.

Sehun mengeram rendah, jika begini caranya ia tidak akan bisa konsentrasi belajar. Sehun kembali melirik kearah Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya, ia sungguh berharap jika idiot itu tidur.

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya sementara Chanyeol yang berada diranjangnya kembali membuka matanya. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya lalu menatap Sehun.

"Hun, saat kau bosan kau biasanya melakukan apa?" Sehun mendengus keras saat indra pendengarannya kembali menangkap suara berat Chanyeol. Idiot itu beluk tidur ternyata.

"Membaca."

"Membaca apa? Buku pelajaran?" Chanyeol mencibir diakhir pertanyaannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Sehun bisa bertahan dengan buku berisi tulisan-tulisan laknat itu berjam-jam dan menyebutnya penghilang rasa bosan.

"Ya," Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mendengus mendengar balasan singkat kekasihnya, ia kembali menidurkan dirinya diranjang Sehun. Posisinya kini menghadap Sehun.

"Aku serius, Hun. Aku benar-benar bosan sekarang. Bisakah kita bermain sesuatu?"

Sehun yang mendengar kata bermain menoleh, "Bermain?" Ia tersenyum aneh setelahnya.

"Ya bermain, Sehuunn~" Ujar Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol sengaja menggunakkan nada manja yang menggelikan untuk Sehun. Apalagi suara Chanyeol itu kan berat.

Senyum aneh Sehun semakin melebar, "Kau yakin ingin 'bermain' denganku?"

Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun mulai mengerti saat melihat pria itu menaik-turunkan alisnya. Ia mendengus keras lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,

"Bukan bermain seperti itu maksudku, bodoh. Yaampun Oh, kenapa kau begitu _pervert_?" Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana Sehun yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya begitu _pervert_. Bahkan melebihi Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku tidak _pervert_ jika setiap hari dihidangkan bokong berisi yang seakan memanggil penisku untuk masuk kesana?" Chanyeol kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya mendengar ucapan frontal Sehun. Walaupun Sehun sudah sering seperti itu tetap saja Chanyeol merasa malu setiap kali mendengar kalimat frontalnya. Apalagi jika sudah membahas anggota tubuhnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah, "Jadi tidak bermainnya?" Tawar Sehun lagi. Chanyeol -kembali- mendengus keras.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Oh ayolah, hyung. Aku janji tidak akan menggunakan _sex toys,_ " Chanyeol kembali menggeleng, kali ini ia kembali membuat posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku janji akan mm... bermain lembut," Sehun terlihat ragu diakhir ucapannya. _Well,_ bermain lembut sama sekali bukan gayanya. Chanyeol kembali menggeleng dengan tangan disilangkan didadanya tanda ia menolak.

"Ayolah, hyung. Kita sudah lama tidak bermain. Penisku rindu cengkaraman lubangmu,"

Kali ini Chanyeol menutup kedua telinga lebarnya lalu menutup matanya, wajahnya kembali memerah sekarang.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah lucu Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia mulai beranjak berdiri dan Chanyeol melihatnya, "Jangan mendekat,"

Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol yang berpikir jika Sehun akan mendekat dan _memperkosa_ nya masih dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot melarang Sehun mendekat.

Namun Sehun tidak memperdulikannya, ia kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung kabur keluar kamar saat Sehun mulai melangkah.

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Chanyeol yang ketakutan padanya. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemennya dibuka. Chanyeol pasti pulang.

Namun sebelum suara pintu itu kembali terdengar, indra pendengaran Sehun kembali menangkap teriakan dari suara bass Chanyeol yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum,

"Jangan lupa makan makan malammu dan jangan tidur terlalu larut, Sehun!"

Astaga, kekasihnya itu.

 **Fin**

 **A/n :**

 **Hai gua balik lagi bawa FF HunYeol -w- Maaf ya pendek -w- Ini khusus buat Mommy Diodi /? -w- Maaf ya mom belum bisa nerusin HunYeol yang SPY D:**

 **Oh iya gua punya saran buat anak RP yang ngomongin FF Stepbrother gue kemaren ._. Kalo mau ngomongin dikolom review aja D: Percuma kalo digrup rp yang berhubungan sama yaoi D: Gua juga masuk situ soalnya jadi percuma kalo niatlo ngomongin gua dibelakang gua tapi ternyata guanya tetep tau D: Gua nerima kritik dan saran ko D: Flame juga gua terima D:**

 **Oke, sampai ketemu lagi difict gua selanjutnya/? D:**


End file.
